So I've Heard
by Hibiko Shinichi
Summary: Jacob has finally figured something out, and Edward is presented with a new nickname. SLASH.


Just a silly, sweet drabble.

--

Nowadays, it wasn't much of an issue to see a Cullen on La Push territory. Especially if it was Edward Cullen; he was slowly but surely becoming a fixture at the reservation.

"Hey, Edward." Embry nodded at the vampire as he stepped lightly towards the Black house like it was something he'd always done. The rest of The Pack were used to him now; they didn't mind nearly as much as the first time Edward had come around (when they'd all phased and only two hours of reasoning and arguing had stopped them from attempting to kill him).

Edward returned the nod, raising a hand and flicking his fingers in a small, cordial wave that glittered faintly. Embry had to squint as the sunlight improved and the faint glitter turned into a full-on sparkle. God, that crazy vampire, sparkling everywhere he went; he could try wearing long-sleeved shirts more often too. Embry's eyesight sucked as it was. He didn't need glittery boys walking around, blinding him perpetually. Jesus.

Edward paused at the house's front door, removing his hand from his pocket. In his palm, held gently, was a gold key; the key to the door he was currently standing in front of. Though he'd been given the key and told to just come on in whenever he wanted, he still felt intrusive just coming in unnoticed. And it wouldn't take that long to just knock; his inner gentleman was insisting he be polite, anyway.

He drummed his fingers against the door once, knowing both that it was unnecessary to get louder and that he couldn't knock very hard anyway, or he might break the door. Almost instaneously he could hear quick, heavy footsteps inside before the door flew open and his arms were seized, pinned to his sides.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said, smiling dryly at his boyfriend. Jacob just grinned and jerked him inside, spinning him in his arms until they reached the living room. Edward allowed himself to be tossed on the couch, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," Jacob said, grinning widely. "I figured it out."

"What have you figured out?" Edward asked, raising the other eyebrow. Jacob's grin just widened, and though Edward was still confused he couldn't help but smile back. He was so endearing; it was amazing that it had taken as long as it had for Edward to finally notice him. "Jacob, you still haven't told me why you wanted me here so badly."

Jacob ignored the innuendo he could've pointed out in those words, choosing to move toward the couch. As if sensing that Jacob was going to sit atop him, Edward was up in a flash, waiting for Jacob to sit down. Jacob just rolled his eyes and pulled Edward into his lap.

"What have you figured out?" Edward repeated.

"You know, it wasn't exactly easy for me to do," Jacob began airily, totally avoiding the question. Edward frowned. "I had to ask Bella, and you know how she hates talking about it--" Edward nodded, wincing. Since he and Bella had broken up in flames, she hadn't exactly liked to talk about things that involved him. Part of that was because she didn't like to share the things she thought only she knew about Edward; part of that was because she wasn't quite over him yet. And while it hurt to know he was hurting her, Jacob's smile made everything alright. "--But finally I got it out of Alice."

Edward's frown lessened at that; he was proud of the way Jacob had been willing to put aside the differences in their families and his previous prejudices to get along with his family. And Alice had been more than happy to become friends at last with Edward's boyfriend.

"What have you figured out?" Edward asked for the third time, catching Jacob's eye. The werewolf leaned in, still grinning.

Before his lips connected with Edward's he spoke three words that made Edward laugh.

"Happy birthday, darling."

He'd known Jacob would figure it out sooner or later, but he'd never suspected Jacob was one for pet names.

--

Aww! I love Jacob and Edward together (mainly because I hate Bella, and I'm a slash fan, and they'd be perfect together).

And now it's late, so I'm going to go to bed.

Reviews are like electricity to a power cord. Or something.


End file.
